Ratchet and Clank: Groove On, Groovitron!
Ratchet and Clank: Groove On, Groovitron! is a spin-off of the Ratchet and Clank franchise. It is based on a fake R&C game ("Ratchet: Groovitator") humourously suggested on the Insomniac forums. Plot Courtney Gears kidnaps Ratchet and his friends and they have G-chips (groove chips) inserted inside them. This forces them to dance whenever music plays, making them her eternal backup dancers (until death). If they dance poorly, they are killed. Fortunately, Slim Cognito is also there "spying" on Ms. Gears, and is able to provide Ratchet and company weapons in order to break free. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to DDR, but SIXAXIS is incorporated somehow. After collecting enough NGP (Nanogroove Points), "freestyle" is activated, where the player enters a certain code with the shoulder buttons to obtain a weapon (the code is made by the player and the more difficult it is, the more powerful the weapon will be). When the weapon is brought out, the player now uses with the triangle/circle/X/square buttons, making the character fight the opponent and dance at the same time. Bolts are obtained in both off single-player and online multiplayer. In the offline single-player, they can be used to purchase new weapons, modify their weapons, or increase the length of their weapon codes. You can also buy unlockable characters which can only be used in multiplayer (offline and online). Online, they can be used to purchase new costumes for your characters or stickers you can put on your character or your weapons. Weapon mods are handled similar to Deadlocked's. There is a mod that make the buttons the victim enters have a 50% chance of not working, one that makes them unable to do anything for a few seconds, one that speeds up the things, and so-on. The morph mod rearranges their buttons a certain way depending on what animal they've been transformed to. (For example, up/triangle becomes down/X, down/X becomes left/square, left/square becomes right/circle, and right/circle becomes up/triangle. Shoulder buttons are unaffected.) Characters Playable Starting Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Skrunch *Talwyn *Big Al *Skidd McMarx *Helga Unlockable Characters *Courtney Gears (after finishing the single-player storyline) *Dr. Nefarious (after finishing all optional challenges) *Lawrence (after finding all skill points) *The Smuggler (after obtaining all weapons) *The Plumber (after reaching a certain point in the storyline) *Rusty Pete (after finishing Challenge Mode) *Captain Slag (purchased) *Cronk (purchased) *Zephyr (purchased) *Sasha (purchased) *Angela Cross (purchased) *Emperor Percival Tachyon (purchased) *Thug Leader (purchased) *Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek (purchased) *Gleeman Vox (purchased) *Ace Hardlight (purchased) *Emperor Otto Destruct (purchased) *Captain Darkwater (purchased) *Jak (purchased) *Daxter (purchased) *Sly Cooper (purchased) *Pyro the Dino (purchased) *Dan Johnson (purchased) *Snowman (purchased) *Bentley (purchased) *Murray (purchased) *Evilceretor (purchased) *Anti-Ratchet (purchesed) Other *Slim Cognito *The Galactic President Locations On each level there is 1 mandatory challenge (called the "main challenge"). Upon beating it, optional challenges ("extra challenges") for that level are unlocked and so is the next level. Sometimes 2 levels are unlocked which can be done in any order, but both levels' required challenges have to be completed in order to progress. Exceptions are Obani Draco (where several mandatory challenges take place), levels with major "tournaments" (with only 1 challenge total), and Marcadia (with 2 mandatory challenges and no extra challenges) Obani Draco The central hub for the game. Rilgar Pokitaru Tyhrranosis Kerwan Boogalon Nebula The location of the first major tournament the New Crew participates in. Chainblade is the champion here. Aridia Orxon Dayni Moon Aquatos Metalis Kronos Jigrog System The location of a space pub Captain Blackstar used to dance at. The main challege here is to compete against the reigning champions of the "Partners in Piracy Jig-a-thon", who turn out to be the Smuggler and his Parrot. (They beat Captain Slag and Rusty Pete not too long ago, on account of Slag missing a body.) Your partner depends on which character you are playing as. The pairs are: Ratchet & Talwyn, Clank & Skrunch, Al & Helga, and Qwark & Skidd. The final extra challenge is against Blackstar's spirit which still haunts the pub. Venantonio A Princess Amoeboid has been claiming that amoeboid royalty is better than Courtney Gears' new dance crew, and the New Crew has been sent here to prove her wrong. The extra challenges pit the player against a Fool Amoeboid, the Chancellor Amoeboid, and finally the Queen Amoeboid. Koros Magmos Funxus VI The location of the last tournament, where Reactor reigns supreme. Marcadia The final level and Courtney Gears' biggest gig yet. Ratchet (or whichever character you're playing as) must try to signal to the Galactic President that they are dancing against their will while still dancing their best to prevent execution from Ms. Gears. However, Courtney catches the character trying to ask for help. Then the final battle and the dance-off to end all dance-offs (for now) occurs. Weapons *RYNOdiac *Dual Combucerators *Anti-Gravity Nuke *Ninja-Blade Gun *Darth Maul's lightsaber (up,up,down,down,x,x) *Titannium grooviton *Batarang (x,x,down,down,up,up) *The Harbinger Protosuit (after complete all harbinger labs) *R.Y.N.O VI Protosuit (Have Ratchet Clank All 4 One save) *Quantum Card *Gold shot cannon *Gold supra blaster *magma gun *Batman combat set (Have a Lego Batman Save) *Blades Of Athena (Have A God of War 1,2 and 3 save) *OmniWrench Dark 23000 Armors Blaze Armor Helium Armor Ultimate Suprime Dark Lombax Armor Anti-İnfernox armor Silver Armor Shadow armor Sith Stalker Armor (This must be purchered after all pieces will be coming) Helios Armor mk 2 İnfernox armor (All of these armors founded by pieces so you can found new sets by mix them. Every armor set is unlock an wrench mod too.You can unlock armors sets in size matter wih a size matters save.) MODS Super Acid Mode Super Chaos Mode Hyper Burn Mode Aqua Mod Category:Randy 3000 Category:Games